Tiefling
Personality All tieflings carry with them a feeling of pride. Either for who they are, who they were, or for their communities. Especially Ancal and Ebelar tieflings tend to be nationalistic and a bit xenophobic or unwelcoming towards people who are not like them or from their country or area. Tiefling Origins The Great Transformation Tieflings haven’t been very present in most of known history. Most tieflings hail from Ebelor and only exist as of The Great Transformation, which turned most humans in the country into tieflings and brought along with it a lot of problems. However, what most people don’t know is that they have been around for a longer time. These tieflings usually have a redder skin than humans, the intensity can vary from a slight red tint to almost a pure red. Their hair can be any human hair colour but purple and white is not unusual. Furthermore, their eyes have no pupils and are one solid color, next to human eye colours their eyes can also be black, gold or silver. But most notable features are their thick fleshy tails which jut out from under their clothes and a pair of horns that sprout from their brows which curve along their heads. The Ancal Wastes The second largest population of tieflings, which has appeared around 100 years ago is a small population living on the Ancal Wastes between Tavashel and Yorkar. These ancal tieflings range between blue and dark purple in colour and their rugged horns are split into two. But most what isn’t always immediately obvious is that these people don’t cast a shadow and don’t have any reflections. The Ancal Wastes are rampant in wild magic and a tiefling that stays there for a few weeks can shift hue and lose their shadow and reflection, turning into an ancal tiefling, there also is a very small chance of this happening to a human. Every week a tiefling spends in the Ancal Wastes they have a 5% chance to start transforming, a human has a 1% chance to change, this transformation takes about a week to complete. The change however does not grant you new languages or causes you to lose previously known languages. Other Origins Tieflings may have other origins. These origins are usually singular occurrences and occasionally singular bloodlines. These people are gifted tieflings and have gained this form because of other reasons, usually that reason is a gift of a powerful being such as a deity or a deal with a devil. These tieflings usually differ slightly in how they look compared to ancal or ebelar tieflings, these traits are usually related to the source that caused them to transform. Tiefling Traits Regardless of the exact source of your magical origins, all tieflings share some traits with each other. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Tieflings mature at the same rate as humans but live a few years longer. ''Size. '' Tieflings are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. ''Thanks to your supernatural heritage, you have superior darkvision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common. ''Subrace. ''There are three origins of getting your tiefling traits, please select one. Ancal Tiefling ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Ancal Arcana. ''Each time you finish a long rest, you gain the ability to cast cantrips and spells randomly determined from a short list. At 1st level, you can cast a cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can also cast a 1st-level spell. At 5th level, you can cast a 2nd-level spell. You can cast a spell gained from this trait only once until you complete your next long rest. You can cast a cantrip gained from this trait at will, as normal. For 1st-level spells whose effect change if cast using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you cast the spell as if using a 2nd-level slot. Spells of 2nd level are cast as if using a 2nd-level slot. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. At the end of each long rest, you lose the cantrips and spells previously granted by this feature, even if you did not cast them. You replace those cantrips and spells by rolling for new ones on the Ancal Arcana Spells table. Roll separately for each cantrip and spell. If you roll the same spell or cantrip you gained at the end of your previous long rest, roll again until you get a different result. ''Ancal Arcana Spells. Ancal Fortitude. ''Your hit point maximum increases by 1 every odd level. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Abyssal. Ebelar Tiefling ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Hellish Resistance. ''You have resistance to fire damage. ''Infernal Legacy. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Infernal. Gifted Tieflings Gifted tieflings are varied in their exact capabilities. You can choose the stats of the ancal or ebelar tiefling, or you can choose the stats of the tiefling subraces that are described in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes (p. 21 - 23) or the variants in Sword Coast's Adventurer's Guide (p. 118). Either case, for your appearance you take the ebelar tiefling as a base and you come up with some other distinguishing features. SCAG p. 118 has a list of suggestions.